Memory devices such as dynamic random-access memories (DRAMs) are typically accessed by selecting wordlines and bitlines that correspond to memory cells of the memory device being accessed. Sense amplifiers provide sensing data of the memory cells and/or the transferring of data into the memory cells. Memory refresh operations are typical requirements in memory devices, where a memory refresh operation periodically reads information from memory cells, and immediately rewrites the read information to the same memory cells with no modifications. Each memory refresh cycle refreshes a succeeding area of a memory array.